


Good Hunting

by Yolandere96



Series: Love, Death and Robots [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 1800's Time Period, A/B/O Elements, ALPHA KYLO!, Because you lightly enchant Kylo, Bondage, Chinese Fox Spirits, Coy Kylo, F/M, Fox Spirit Reader, Huli Jing, Hunters, Kylo is a virgin in the streets but a slut in the sheets, Kylo loves it tho, Kylo's a fast learner, Lil bit of Somnophilia, Magic, Mates, Obsessed Kylo, Seductress Reader, Smut, alpha kylo, dubious consent maybe, shape shifting, soul bonding, very intense smut, village, virgin kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 23:37:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18186986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yolandere96/pseuds/Yolandere96
Summary: Huli Jing, is the name of your species.You’re a fox spirit that woos and seduces the males of the human race. And as a being that has lived for hundreds of years, you’re surprised that you can even be surprised anymore.The rarity that you’ve stumbled on, is a human man with a scent as potent and intoxicating as opium. On the roof of your mouth, you can taste hints of a superior race long passed. You can only guess that an Alpha lays dormant in his genes.So as you watch him writhing in his sleep, whimpering your name as sinful fantasies of you plague his dreams, you’re overcome with a sense of relief.Relief of finally finding your mate.





	Good Hunting

**Author's Note:**

> This will be the first part of a small series I’m deriving from the TV show, “Love, Death and Robots” on Netflix. 
> 
> This first work in the series, is inspired from the ‘Good Hunting’ episode. It doesn’t completely follow the episode, because I had something else in mind. Something far more self-serving in the smut department.
> 
> So enjoy!

 

There he was.

 

Your mate.

 

You never thought your mate would be a human. But, here you are, perched on the railing of his balcony and watching as he writhes in his bed.

 

The hunters posted outside were easy to dispatch of.

 

Your presence in this village has not gone unnoticed. Every night, you sate the tormented screams of the men you’ve bewitched. And by sate, you mean feed. The process of feeding, drains their life-force, weakening them but strengthening you. Feeding can be a non-lethal process, pleasurable and fun for you and your meal. But some of your kind take feeding too far, draining humans to the point of killing them.

 

Thus, the fear for your kind sparked an alliance between humans to hunt and murder your kin. This village was no different when your victims grew in numbers. You didn’t kill them of course, just took enough to survive. Unfortunately though, when you do stalk and feed off human men, they develop an intense desire and obsession for you.

 

Which is another reason for the hunter’s existence. You could bewitch entire countries to bend to your will. You could bring a nation to its knees. All you needed was a male mate to conquer the human females. But that kind of domination is for the more fanatical beings of your species.

 

There are hardly any male Huli Jing anymore, which is why they’ve fallen out of history and are just myths now.

 

Huli Jing were only considered to be females now.

 

With your kind hunted to the point of being endangered, you had a larger playing field. It was easy to fight with others like yourself, but with the Huli Jing populated culled, it gave you some peace of mind that you could go where you want without trouble. Yes it was lonely, but you found countless things to entertain yourself with.

 

In this village, you had such a grand selection of food and the hunters were no match for you, not when you were older than the average fox. You could and would, easily out smart the humans. A fox is cunning after all.

 

You smile as the screams of your victims echo in the valley of this village.

 

The young males of the village squirm in their beds, calling your name, while dreams of your naked form lay defenseless under their imagined pummeling of your heat. You take their life-force with every visit, while offering them temporary satisfaction and bliss.

 

You don’t fuck these men though, which is the cause for some of them going insane. You just lay next to their sleeping forms, feed on them and move on.

 

Some revered you as a god, others saw you as a temptress and a demon.

 

Humans were easy to feed off of, especially when all you have to do is give a tiny touch to their skin, then they were hooked. Toying with the unconscious and conscious minds of men, is for the stronger willed humans.

 

Those men were always had the sweetest essence, but could take days to ensnare. Eventually though, they all succumb.

 

Which is why you’re surprised.

 

The man you watch tonight, has taken weeks to seduce.

 

He’s as strong and as stubborn as you, resisting you at every turn and headstrong in his honor to be a good man. You lay next to his unconscious body at night, inserting yourself in his dreams and making him accustomed to your presence. You’ve learned that his name is Kylo and he’s as virginal as they come.

 

His initial chivalrous and innocent nature regarding women, was more maddening than anything you’ve ever come across. In his dreams, Kylo was nothing short of a gentleman, always courteous and noble. He even shied away from your more raunchy whispers and fantasies you conjured in his mind.

 

A scrap of naked flesh that you flash Kylo, has him turning away quicker than lightning and blushing deeper than the reddest rose. He even went as far as to cover his eyes. But that only made you up your game.

 

There was no doubt in your mind that he would be the sweetest you’ve ever had. A rare treasure among the filth of men and a challenge that you never knew you needed.

 

Kylo was as coy and as teasing as a virgin can be. He was so innocent, so pure. His head would tilt to the side in confusion when you would say something sexual. You’d whisper the meaning in his ear and watch as he shyly smiles and covers his face.

 

The way he blushes in his dreams, sneakily taking peaks at your cleavage and legs barely covered by your short robes, everything he did, was just as seductive as you.

 

Eventually your constant presence in his dreams, had Kylo fully comfortable and accustomed to you. You felt reassuring and safe to be around. Eventually, Kylo started to crave you, rushing home at the end of the day, eager to meet you in his dreams.

 

Although this time, when you come to him, it will be in the flesh.

 

 

The hunters placed outside Kylo’s house were easy to kill. They were feeble and pathetic creatures, bowing before your glory as soon as they laid eyes on you. They were almost pleased to feel the lick of your claws slashing across their throats. You were larger than a normal fox, almost as big as a tiger.

 

They were expecting a weak fox. Not the grand deity-level of you.

 

The hunters knew you prowled these cobble streets, but weren’t sure which young male you were going to take. You had many victims in the village. But your eyes were set on only one.

 

Kylo.

 

As you perched on the railing of his balcony, your tails swishing behind you and you watched him toss and turn against the restraints around his wrists and ankles. The hunters tied him to his bed as bait. How primitive. You nibble your tongue while watching your mate in distress. You’ve never worried for anyone in your life, but somehow, this one man in the very long stretch of your lifespan, has you troubled.

 

This feeling alone confirmed the thought in you that this humane, was yours. Both body and soul.

 

While caught up in watching Kylo, a subtle breeze from the opposite window carries his scent to you. Your eyes roll back at the subtle scent of a dormant Alpha. You can’t even remember the last time you were in the presence of one.

 

The whine of your name brings you back to the boy before you.

 

Your presence has the power to tease his body and mind, ripening him for the taking. But as he squirms in his bed, you can see his long, thick and very hard cock protruding up towards his belly. It peeks out from under the sheets around his waist, jutting proudly as he moans, “You’ve finally come for me.” and pulls at the restraints.

 

You were practically salivating at the sight and admiring your mate with reverence. He’s so beautiful.

 

As you leap down from the banister, you change to your human form, slowly shifting from four legs to two and gracefully stalking towards the four-poster bed. You were as human as you could get. But you still had features of your fox nature. You’re too proud to fully change who and what you are.

 

Your claws were shimmery and iridescent, your smooth skin had specs of crystals scattered across your flesh, making your skin a constellation. Your hair seemed to move on its own, not needing the wind to flow and whip around your head like a river.

 

Your fangs were hidden behind your pretty lips, lips that were luscious pink petals. Your eyes were that of an animal, glowing in the darkness and focused in front of you. But just like your claws, your irises were iridescent and had flecks of your favorite color in them.

 

The only other feature that definitely gives away your nature, is your fox tail. Well, your nine fox tails. They whip and curl behind you, glowing and unable to hide your excitement while gazing at your mate. Your naked and human body was that of a goddess, as powerful and beautiful as the moon. And while you were the moon, Kylo was the stars and sky around you.

 

As your ghost-like steps bring you closer to Kylo, you can properly admire his lean and muscled torso, littered with a small splatter of beauty marks. His ebony locks are splayed around his head, shimmering in the dim moon lit room.

 

His pale skin glistens from a thin sheen of sweat, almost making him glow as bright as you. The only other color on his body that wasn’t white or black, was his cock, which was a sinfully angry red.

 

As you stand at the foot of his bed, you lick your lips and fist the sheets in your hand, pulling it down his body, revealing his fully naked form. Kylo reacts immediately to the cool air licking over him, making him shiver slightly and murmur your name more insistently.

 

You take the first step, kneeling up on the bed by his feet and gripping Kylo’s ankles. He twitches a bit at the touch. Your hands can barely circle his flesh.

 

Sitting between his legs, you slide your palms upwards, marveling at the way his muscles grow thicker and harder on your ascent. When you reach his meaty and muscled thighs, you make sure to trace your thumb nails along the inside.

 

Kylo shivers and jerks his hips upwards, unconsciously begging for you. Although, his lips do repeat you name over and over, you’re proud to see his body craving you as well. Your fingers reach his hipbones, skimming over the flesh and avoiding the place he so desperately wants you.

 

“Kylo.” you whisper, quiet enough not to rouse him. But his body responds to your airy voice. You smile.

 

You lean down over the apex of his thighs, hovering your mouth directly over his cock. Your warm breath tickles his flesh, making more blood flow between his legs. You’ve never seen a man so well endowed before, so thick and long as it weeps for you.

 

You place a small kiss to the swollen head.

 

And Kylo reacts immediately. He curses for the first time in his life and thrusts his hips up into your face. Your name is like a prayer he can’t get out of his head. You smile at the way he reacts and you push his hips down, holding him still.

 

Well, as still as you can get the writhing man. Your kind is supernaturally strong, but Kylo is testing you.

 

You lick a stripe up the underside of his cock, savoring the heady and slightly salty taste of him. You can taste the hints of an Alpha. He whines deep in his chest, bucking weakly against your hold. You can’t resist this man. You slowly grip the base of him and lick around the tip. Another curse falls from Kylo, this one more profane than the last.

 

Then you slowly slide him along your tongue and into your mouth. He’s heavy on your tongue, full with blood and hot as you suckle around the head of his cock. You lick under the ridge and tongue a circle around the slit. You take a little more of him in your mouth and marvel at the fullness of his large manhood.

 

This tiny stimulation, has Kylo cumming immediately.

 

A deep and guttural roar rips up his throat, only adding to the delicious display of him thrashing around the bed. You smile around the head of his cock, swallowing everything he has to give you.

 

The taste of his climax confirms your suspicions. He definitely is an Alpha. And all you have to do, is wake the hidden beast. From the legends whispered among your kind, you know that you have to mate and bond with him, to make the Alpha appear.

 

You purr around his cock, drawing more of his cum into your mouth as you suck the life from him. He bucks into your mouth, trying to prolong his high. After a few seconds you release his manhood from your mouth. He’s still hard when you lick away the dribbles of cum around his shaft, making him whine when you do.

 

Then you’re unhanding his rod and watching it slap his own stomach.

 

So quickly you have Kylo a whimpering and debauched mess. A soft sob falls from him, due to the absence of your touch. You find yourself admiring him once again. And the poor thing. He looks so sweet like this. Desperate and craving you.

 

You coo, “Don’t worry, my sweet mate, I’m here.”, and you rub his thigh soothingly.

 

Kylo whimpers in return. He’s surprisingly still asleep, which is in some part your doing. You just want to warm him up a bit before you start the bond. It’s a delicate process that is best left undisturbed by an unwilling mate.

 

You give one more lick up the underside of his cock, then finally crawl up the long length of his body, straddling his wide hips and sitting in his lap. Your naked heat sits right near his manhood, and Kylo knows it. A haggard breath escapes him as he shifts his hips down, trying desperately to sheath himself inside you.

 

You chuckle at the sight. Kylo whines in frustration.

 

Being this close to him, you can scent him better. You give into your baser urges and nuzzle under his jaw, licking down to the crook of his neck. His sweet scent is most potent there. The Alpha scent.

 

Every human has a gland there, nestled in the juncture between the neck and shoulder. Kylo is no different, except his gland emits a scent more intoxicating than the strongest sake. You can taste his virginity in the air, pungent and as strong as the gland beneath your fangs.

 

You were heady already with lust and the plan of taking Kylo tonight, but the added scent of him is enticing your inner animal. You want to rip him open and take his soul, take everything he has. But you resist.

 

Kylo is special. You wanted more than just a quick fix. You wanted him forever. You wanted and needed an Alpha.

 

As your lips ghost up and down his neck and over his jugular, you pay special attention to his gland. You feel Kylo snuggle into your touch, shifting his whines into soft purrs in his sleep. He was lapping up every bit of skin you graced his body with. You linger around his gland, licking and nibbling at it softly.

 

The gland is a fluke in evolution. Human women have no effect on the glands in their male counterparts. But as a fox spirit, when you suck gently at it, a fire awakens in men like nothing else.

 

Kylo is no different. He shivers and murmurs sweet praises for you, bucking wildly in his delirious state. You don’t know if the gland is an accident or a blessing, but you’re thankful for it. Otherwise seducing men may have been just a little bit harder to do. Only a little bit.

 

As you suck at Kylo’s gland, he would say its comparable to a god speaking to his very soul, offering him promises that are as sweet as sugar and as heady as opium. You offer safety, loyalty, love and passion. You were the best parts of life, wrapped in the flesh of a beautiful woman. The mischievous side of your fox nature, was an added bonus. The passion and thrill in love and life would never die, sustaining you both for eons.

 

All of this flicked behind Kylo’s eyelids, promising so much. But what he was actually experiencing though, was the start of the bond taking hold. You started to sip small drops of his soul, and in return you gave him some of yours.

 

You pull yourself away from his neck and hover above his pretty plush lips. They were as kissable as ever, opening and closing as he whimpers your name. Your tongue flicks out across his bottom lip, making Kylo gasp loudly. He begs for you. So you give in.

 

You capture this man’s mouth in a kiss that starts off gentle.

 

He kisses you back, his unconscious state not getting in the way of what he wants. You swallow his relieved moans, letting him slide his tongue into your mouth. The art and skill of kissing, that you’ve taught Kylo in his dreams, has thankfully transferred to reality. He kisses you softly at first, teasing your lips before his own hunger and desire has him ravaging you.

 

You were sure that if you were human, he would have stolen your breath. Instead you sit perched atop his body and slowly ghosting your wet heat along his erection. The first touch of your womanhood along his member, has Kylo gasping into your mouth. He bucks up into you, and in doing so, pushes the thick meat of his cock between your folds and nudging your clit.

 

Then you’re the one gasping.

 

You press more of your weight down on his sex, letting him shift his hips up and down, grinding into you. Your tails whip wildly and happily behind you, curling around his calves and thighs possessively. Kylo flinches when his tongue runs along the point of your fangs. He nicks himself and you suck away the drop of blood. Even his blood is sweet.

 

Your hands smooth up his abdomen, memorizing the taut muscles beneath his flesh. Your claws skim over his pecs, then up to his shoulders. One hand tangles in his silken locks, while your other hand runs up the muscled length of his arm.

 

You have to lean up to his bound hand to tug at the restraint.

 

But when you do, the rope burns you, making you hiss loudly. And the sound has Kylo waking up, slowly becoming conscious at the sound of your pained cry. His eyes flutter open to find you sitting up in his lap, naked and clutching your hand to your chest.

 

He’s breathing kind of heavy and silent at first.

 

Then he’s whispering, “Is this real? Or another dream?”

 

Its nice to hear his voice outside of the dreamscapes. Its naturally deep and smooth, but gravelly from sleep. He pants slightly and looks you over hesitantly. His eyes flick to your naked chest, lingering there for a few seconds before focusing on your burnt hand.

 

Kylo tugs against the restraints, wanting nothing more than to sooth your pain. The movement jostles his body, thus, moving his cock. You both moan at the sudden stimulation, bringing Kylo’s attention down to his lap.

 

He finds the head of his cock protruding upwards while the shaft is encased by your soaking lips. Your arousal is obvious as it glistens all along his cock. Kylo groans at the sight and can’t help in softly sawing his hips into you. You arch your back and your hand braces against his chest, closing your eyes as pleasure surges below your waist. The sensation feeds you, healing your wounded hand completely.

 

You soon place your healed hand on Kylo’s chest and grind down on him harder. Kylo eyes your hand and whispers, “This is real, isn’t it. You’re real and you’re actually here.”

 

With your eyes closed, you adjust your vocal chords so Kylo can understand you. Your voice is as soft and gentle as a breeze, ghosting over Kylo as you whisper, “Yes.”

 

He answers you with a whimper and pulls at the ropes. He wants you. No, he needs you, and these damn restraints are denying him even the simple pleasure of touching you.

 

Your eyes open and gaze down at Kylo. And his breath hitches, mouth falling open when he see’s the glowing iridescent color of your irises. They shimmer and seem to swirl, captivating him further. You were truly the most beautiful creature in the world.

 

Kylo watches you drag your hips up and down his length, getting you both off with the extra stimulation. Your breasts subtly sway, capturing Kylo’s attention as your pretty puckered nipples beg for his tongue. Just one taste, that’s all he needs. The sudden urge to murder and main the hunters, washes over Kylo.

 

How dare they restrain him from his love.

 

Your breathing is quickening, your claws are threatening to pierce Kylo’s abs, your fangs nibble your bottom lip. Kylo can see multiple tails whipping behind you, smoothing over his legs as you breasts start to jump with every grind. You’re both groaning and Kylo is unable to do much else.

 

You decide this is enough. You lean up on your knees, giving Kylo the perfect view of your cute little pussy. He licks his lips and sighs your name. This doesn’t escape your attention. So with a wicked smile, you drag one finger between your folds and hover it above his lips. Kylo tries to lick your finger, but you pull it away just before he can.

 

He growls angrily. You chuckle. Your fingers slowly come back down and Kylo tries again, only to have you pull away again. He growls and bucks up, jostling you and tipping you forward. You catch your weight on his chest, but Kylo is quick to suck your finger into his mouth. His eyes roll back and he sucks viciously while licking around your finger.

 

He pulls your arousal clean off your finger, greedily tasting you. The Alpha inside him stirs, slowly waking with taste of you. He keeps sucking your finger, like a babe. When you try to pull your finger out, he bites down, keeping you locked in his mouth. His eyes open and glower at you, daring you to deny him this simple indulgence. You let him have his fun, enjoying the way his velvet tongue licks around your finger and smooth clawed nail.

 

“If you want more, you’re going to have to release me.”

 

Kylo lets your finger slide from his mouth quickly, eager with the promise for more of your slick. Your fingers gather your sweetness and Kylo eagerly opens his mouth, awaiting your delicious desire. But he gasps when he see’s you applying your essence to your lips, painting them. Then you’re leaning down and kissing Kylo hungrily.

 

He moans appreciatively, attached to your lips like his life depends on it. After he sucks and licks away your essence, he’s delving his tongue into your mouth. With him distracted, your hand snakes down to grab the base of his cock. He jerks at the touch and gasps, which has his attention focusing down there.

 

You position him at your entrance and then slowly slide down.

 

Kylo’s eyes open wide at the real flesh of your heat gradually encasing his cock. You envelope him like the warmest and tightest hug, wet around him and better than anything else in life. He gasps in your mouth and a surge of air gets inhaled in his lungs.

 

You feel better than the tiny crumbs of pleasure you gave him in his dreams. Those dreams are nothing compared to this. This, is pure heaven and ecstasy wrapped in one. Wrapped around him.

 

You aren’t far away from the same reverence.

 

Kylo is the biggest you’ve ever taken, the thickest and longest. He fills you to the point of testing your supernatural ability to shift. He stretches you, but it feels so good. You take him to the hilt, making you both groan. He reaches deeper than any other man and Kylo vibrates and spasms beneath you.

 

You weren’t surprised to feel him cum again.

 

You were expecting it. From both his virgin body and the fact a single touch from you can make most men cum.

 

He writhes more than from the first time he came. His cock throbs as he empties inside you. He moans and grunts over and over, pulling against the restraints. You feel him pulsing inside you and you feel the large load of his climax seeping out around his cock.

 

Eventually he just puffs and gasps softly, slowly calming down as stars flash before his eyes. He’s a panting sweaty mess beneath you and utterly depraved in his state of stupor.

 

And he’s still hard.

 

You lean down and nuzzle his gland while cooing, “Such a good mate, so good for me.”

 

Kylo laps up your praises, smiling weakly at the way you boost his ego. He knows its not proper for a man to cum before his love, but he couldn’t help himself.

 

“You fill me up so well, Kylo. With your cock and your cum. So well”, you coo into his ear. And if Kylo wasn’t flushed from the heat and sudden climax, he would be blushing from your compliments.

 

He also shivers at the sound of his name falling from your lips. He feels giddy and proud at the thought, _‘I’ve done good, she thinks I’m good.’_

 

But all thoughts dissipate when you rise up off his cock, then plunge back down. The air is knocked out of both of you, being pushed out as blinding pleasure zips in your sexes. Kylo’s wrists look red raw from the ropes, but he doesn’t care. He won’t stop pulling until he’s free.

 

You rise back up, then drop down again. You both moan loudly, filling the room with sinful sounds of sex. The warm wetness of your pussy is soft and barely audible. But that’s because you take your mate slowly.

 

You take his first time soft and slow, letting him revel in the various sensations. You make this special for him, memorable so he can think back on this fondly. You lean back with one hand on his chest and abs, slowly lifting up and down his thick length. His eyes lock on yours, captivated as your pupils almost swallow your iridescent irises. Your eyes look like small eclipses. You have the sky in your eyes.

 

His eyes shift down to your pretty lips, slightly open as you breathe calmly. He wants to kiss you for eternity, be attached to your mouth forever. He would do anything your lips commanded.

 

Next, he gazes at your moving chest. He wants to cup your breasts, feel the fullness and heavy weight in his hands. He can see himself laving and sucking at your tits, so much so that they would be splotched in pink and purple. In fact, your entire body would be like that.

 

Then saving the best for last, Kylo watches as his impossibly large cock gets swallowed up by your tight heat. Its amazing really. He knows he’s big and it shows in the way he acts around the village. But the thought of you taking him all the way, well it has him half worried for your little body and half crazed with lust.

 

As Kylo watches the most erotic sight he’s ever seen, he has to fight the urge to cum again. He promised himself he wouldn’t cum, not until you do. Its probably one of the hardest promises he’s ever made in his life.

 

You pick up your speed, essentially bouncing on Kylo’s cock. A gasp and grunt is pushed out of Kylo’s mouth everytime you slam down. You can see him aggressively trying to keep his orgasm at bay, so you give your mate some reprieve from your inhuman sexual stamina and lean forward to grind your clit against his pubic bone.

 

You can’t stop the squeeze of your walls when the delicious frictions rubs against your nub, making you hiss and lightly bite into Kylo’s gland. He gasps at the sensation and you feel a powerful throb in your cunt. Your poor Kylo is struggling to remain steadfast in denying his orgasm.

 

You grip under his back towards his shoulders, essentially attached to him while you bounce faster on his cock. The feel of your tits on his chest has Kylo whining. He wants just one little suck. One to tide him over.

 

But in chasing your high, you give his desire little to no attention when you feel your climax about to erupt.

 

Your kind is known to kill humans during sex. Some humans find it a reasonable price to pay, especially when in exchange they’re given the most intense, erotic and euphoric sex of their lives.

 

There’s two ways most humans die during sex with your kind. The first is that your pussies get so tight, that its comparable to a boa constricting snake, squeezing the life out of its prey. The second reason, is that your kind get so caught up in the high of their climax, it has them accidentally draining the entire life-force from the victim.

 

You’ll try to be careful, but if Kylo is your true mate, then he’ll survive. He has to.

 

As Kylo grunts and whines, he helps by weakly thrusting up into you. Other than that, he’s completely at the mercy of your hips. He’s tied down, trapped under you and vulnerable. This thought alone, has you so close. All it takes is another plunge down his thickness, to push you over the edge.

 

And when you do, you tumble into an abyss of ecstasy.

 

You sit up quickly and howl when you climax, slamming on Kylo’s cock at an inhuman pace. He can do nothing but watch as you use his body. He likes it.

 

You cum harder than you ever have in your long life and take the final drop down on Kylo’s cock, seating yourself while the process of your fluttering walls getting tighter and tighter begins. Now you get to see if Kylo really is your mate. See if he survives.

 

“Oh, fuck! OH, FUCK!”, he roars beneath you, squirming as you slowly get tighter and tighter. He’s never felt anything so fucking good. From the overwhelming sensation of your pussy clenching, witnessing and feeling you cum, its fuel enough for Kylo to climax with you, but he can’t.

 

This worries Kylo and has him whimpering as his peak is denied. The longer his cum is trapped, the more painful it is for him. The sound of Kylo’s whimper brings your hazy eyes back down. You watch as tiny streams of tears fall down his temples and into his hair. His bottom lip trembles slightly and his chest heaves, making it look like he’s in pain.

 

You lean down and suck at his gland. That quiets him a little. You nuzzle that spot and try to coo through your high, “I know, my love. I’m sorry it hurts, it won’t last long.”

 

He whines through choked sobs, “I-I can’t c-cum!”

 

Your attention is a precarious thing, fleeting and momentary during this part of sex. You almost forget that he just spoke. Your orgasm is that intense. Another wave of bliss draws your eyes shut and has you swiveling your hips to stimulate your sensitive bud and prolong your high.

 

Kylo can only groan.

 

Small chirps resonate in your chest as you enjoy the full meat in your cunt. You lean back again and pull small portions of Kylo’s delicious soul through his mouth. You try to only take a little, letting the glowing essence flow through Kylo’s chest, up his throat and float out from between his parted lips. You give a tiny suck through the air and watch as the glowing smoke wafts to your mouth as you inhale.

 

You’ve never tasted such raw and delicious power.

 

Kylo whimpers again and this time you try to focus on him through your haze. You pussy is slowing down its fluttering, but still tight. Kylo hasn’t cum yet and he won’t be able to. Not when your womanhood has him in such a snug grip. You’re restricting the blood flow.

 

But then your eyes are snapping open and widening when you feel Kylo’s cock swelling inside you, getting thicker and harder. You realize that with the bond almost halfway complete, Kylo is slowly shifting into an Alpha. The first change is to his cock, which is growing inside you. He angrily twists and turns on the bed, growling deeply while bucking into you and pulling at the ropes. He’s growing more wild from the pain of his denial and the shift.

 

The only thing on his mind, is the need to fuck and fill. The Alpha in him is slowly taking control. He throbs inside you and is actually challenging your walls, defying all odds and stretching your tight cunt.

 

By the time you start to come down from your high, Kylo is snarling and thrashing beneath you, still as hard as ever. You smile at your mate, happy that you’ve found the one. He survived your pussy and your feeding. And from the small portion you took from Kylo, its all you need to withstand the magic around the ropes. You push up off his lap and slip off his length.

 

And Kylo reacts quickly, gasping first in shock.

 

Then desperate plea’s for you to come back, start tumbling from his lips, “W-wait, don’t go. I need to cum! Please, just don’t go! Please!”, he begs over and over as you crawl away from him to the side of the bed.

 

He only grows more frantic and panicked when you gracefully leap off the bed.

 

“PLEASE, DON’T GO. PLEASE!”, he screams for you.

 

By the time you start walking around the bed, Kylo is wailing and screaming for you. He tugs at the bonds, making the wooden posts around the bed creak. He roars, “DON’T YOU DARE FUCKING LEAVE! I WILL FIND YOU! AND I’LL SHOW NO MERCY!”

 

His eyes are blazing with fury, wild just like his hair and flushed body. He’s growling and watching as you walk around the bed. But then he falls relatively silent when you stop at the foot of the bed. His eyes fall on your tails that swish around you. They separate into nine separate tails, then coil together to make one big one.

 

He tugs roughly against the ropes, his mood suddenly a lot calmer. His emotions change as quickly as the wind, blowing from one direction, to another. From the threatening roars, Kylo is now sweetly pleading, “I’m sorry, just ple-please, come back.” He doesn’t know why he’s sorry, he just needs you to come back.

 

He feels like dying with the small space between you both.

 

At this angle and distance, you can get a good look at Kylo’s cock. Its far more red than from the start, with veins pulsing up the thick meat of it. Its engorged well beyond any human’s dick. Its slick with your cum and you can see him throbbing against his stomach. You lick your lips at the sight. An Alpha’s cock.

 

Kylo’s eyes flick down to your clawed fingers that stretch and curl into your palms over and over. Then with a quick swipe, you slash the rope around his ankles. The bonds fall slack and Kylo kicks the scraps off happily.

 

Your claws only sting and sizzle for a few seconds, then return normal.

 

You crawl up his body once more, straddling your mate, leaving your spine straight and sitting up. You look down at Kylo as the relief floods his face. He sighs happily and tries to rub his body into you. But you’re not close enough. He wants more. Kylo’s legs come up behind you and you can feel his thighs at your back, trying to push you over and on top of him.

 

Your claws slowly trace up his arms, teasing at the thought of freeing him. Kylo’s demeanor changes at that. He turns quieter, like he’s getting ready for the kill. He pulls at the restraints so hard, that a few strands of the rope snap. You just know that your time being in control, ends when you free him.

 

Which is what you both need. To temporarily sate your carnal lust in each other, free your Alpha and complete the bond.

 

Kylo breathes in through his nose, ready to strike the moment you release him. You kiss him one more time, savoring the control you have. You slide up and down his aching length, making Kylo growl impatiently.

 

With his eyes closed, you swipe at the ropes.

 

After constantly tugging at the bonds, it was only natural that his arms would fling into you. The magic rope still attached to his wrists, burn your ribs as he grips your sides. And your pained cry has Kylo ripping the ropes off and flipping you on your back.

 

Kylo is still between your thighs, and delves even closer to your heat. He’s rough in spreading your legs wider, making room for his wide frame. With his hands free, he touches all over your body. He makes up for lost time, seemingly everywhere. Kylo kneads your tits while he sucks at your neck. His hands grip, pinch and massage your thighs, ass, and waist.

 

Kylo’s mouth falls to your breasts and he sucks your nipples fervently, squeezing the full mounds in his large hands. Bites and licks can be felt all over them, as you lay under your mate.

 

You can’t help in being acutely aware of the size of him. Kylo completely covers your body, like a looming mountain of muscle. But you feel safe and at home under him.  


Kylo starts to growl, “Oh, fuck! I thought you were going to leave! I love you, I love you so much!”

 

Then he’s blazing a trail of hot kisses up your chest and to your matching gland. The sensation of his lips and tongue laving at that special spot, is a new experience for you. It feels strange, yet comforting.

 

Kylo is all too eager to feel every inch of you. He grinds and snuggles into you, rubbing his body all over you. It’s the animalistic side in him, the part your presence is awakening.

 

He’s trying to drench you in his scent, ward off any other potential mates. The more you two do this, the quicker the bond takes hold. You can slowly feel claws sprouting in the place of Kylo’s nails, his teeth are getting sharper against your gland and his skin is slowly starting to glow like yours.

 

He’s so overwhelmed by you. Your softer than silk tails caress up his back, his thick biceps and thighs. They feel so nice against him. You purr in the back of your throat, which encourages Kylo.

 

Kylo ruts his hard cock against your sex, enjoying being in control. But still, his inexperience gets in the way. He’s grinding into you and trying to find the place where he can slide home, but having a little trouble.

 

So you angle your hips up and wrap your legs around his waist. You grab his hand that is on your chest and make him grab hold of his cock. You guide his hand to brush his tip up and down your folds. You both groan. Then you place him at your entrance and release your grip. This way he’ll know for next time.

 

With a gentle kiss and nod from you, Kylo knows what to do.

 

He leans back to look at you, and then pushes past your wet lips. With the tip of his cock nudging your hole, you gasp loudly when he forcefully thrusts all the way in. Kylo grunts deeply which rumbles all through his chest, his eyes rolling back at the same time.

 

Your body curls in and around Kylo, and he shudders above you. He stills for a second, enjoying another first. Then he’s slowly drawing back out and sinking back in.

 

You gasp, “Kylo.”, while your body locks and your arms hug around his back.

 

And then Kylo lets loose, all thoughts of gentle and slow go flying out the window.

 

Your mate pulls his hips back and starts to properly fuck you, snapping into you with incredible strength. He grunts with every thrust, digging his small claws into your hip and shoulder. Its so primal, the way he sheathes himself inside you. He’s so forceful about it.

 

But this is what you’ve been searching for. A strong mate that will care, provide and protect you. Kylo is all of that and more.

 

“Fuck!”, he grunts every few times he bottoms out. But he wants more. So he grips your thigh tighter and hoists it up high by his ribs, sinking into you deeper. His teeth graze over your gland, making you shiver, “Alpha!”, and bare your neck.

 

He purrs happily at the term and licks over your gland, sucking at it. He’s not fully aware of the meaning or the act of what he’s doing. Its just pure instinct and it feels right.

 

You’re sweaty and your chests are sliding against one another, but Kylo’s heavy weight on top of you keeps you in place. His chest pins you down while his strong legs work his hips into you. The coil and snap of muscles in his back, legs and abs, are that of a warrior. He’s muscled from work, but toned through the art of swordsmanship.

 

He’s built to kill and built to fuck. And from what you’re witnessing, he’s perfect in both fields. You claw his back, but Kylo doesn’t mind. He doesn’t even seem to feel it. Not when your tight and divine cunt chokes his cock. Lines of blood rise across his flesh, but heal over slowly. The bond is doing its job and changing his body.

 

Gone is the little boy you first taunted. Now, he’s a man that writhes and growls on top of you, swelling with power and pride as he takes you hard and rough. He’s every bit as powerful as you sensed.

 

The slaps of flesh and squish of your wet cunt reaches both of your ears, seeming more loud as your enhanced hearing listens. The sounds, has Kylo sinking into you more shallowly, his rhythm becoming frantic and erratic.

 

Although it was easy for Kylo to lay beneath you while you took his virginity, he now fucks you with skills no virgin should have. His fox and Alpha instincts take control of his body, providing you both with what you need. He hammers into you and grunts everytime. You choke on soundless gasps, your mouth perpetually slack as the air is pushed out of you.

 

Kylo can’t help in sucking your bottom lip into his mouth. All the while fucking you with powerful precision. The head of his cock grazes past a sensitive sponge inside you, making your back arch. And his swollen cock thanks him and thanks you. Kylo is so thankful right now.

 

Kylo’s almost inhuman cock starts to pulse now, getting ready to dump a lifetime worth of cum into your womb. He growls and grunts by your ear, feral in his crusade to get you both to the edge. You lay beneath Kylo, legs spread wide as he pistons into you.

 

Your tails swipe at his body, frantically swishing side to side as your climax starts to lick at your nerves. Kylo dips his hips and slams directly into your g-spot. And just like that, you cum.

 

Your throat is caught between the human and fox vocal chords, making you howl and scream at the same time. Your eyes blackout and you’re hardly aware when you bite down on Kylo’s gland, piercing his flesh and completing your side of the bond.

 

And Kylo is right behind you.

 

He climaxes a split second after you do, finally releasing a gushing river of cum inside you. You milk him for every drop of cum and he roars loudly, “FUUUUCK!” Loud enough to wake the village. He’s never experienced such euphoria in his life, or anything remotely close.

 

His hips stutter, jerking sporadically before slamming in to the hilt and locking there. As waves of bliss flow through his body, his sharp teeth find your gland and sink in like knives. His world explodes.

 

He growls and groans around your gland, unaware of what’s about to happen. The bond will complete once Kylo fully transforms. The very moment your blood touches his tongue, it begins.

 

Kylo’s eyes fly open, itchy as they start to change. They shift to the same iridescent color as yours, but with hints of ruby red flecks. His sharp teeth turn into fangs, his claws grow longer and thicker than yours. His skin glows as bright as yours and his hair turns into the night sky, specs of starlight shimmering in the silky locks.

 

An Alpha needs an Alpha’s body, so you weren’t surprised to feel Kylo growing above you. He however, was startled at the transformation. You suck at his gland and purr, which soothes him during the next stage.

 

His body starts to grow. Its drastic and quick, the way his body morphs. His bones grow longer and bigger, more muscle is added to his body and his skin stretches over the wide planes. You know it must hurt, so you try to sooth Kylo as much as you can. The bed creaks at the sudden and very heavy weight of Kylo’s mass.

 

Your eyes open a little bit, and marvel your mate as he dwarfs you. He was bigger than you as a human, now’s he’s massive. He growls while sinking his teeth a little harder into your gland. With you doing the same, your so close to his scent. It’s more pungent and strong now. It’s undeniably Alpha.

 

Kylo’s temperature rises a degree or two, running hotter than the average fox, which is yet another trait of his Alpha nature. He’s warm enough to keep you both alive in an arctic storm.

 

The finale of his transformation, is the nine black as midnight fox tails, sprouting from the base of his spine. Your eyes catch sight of them as they whip wildly behind him. They’re long, majestic and more beautiful than a sky filled with shooting stars. They swish and cut through the air, eventually calming down to curl all around you, clingy, just like Kylo.

 

Your tails eventually wrap around each other, and with you both attached to each other’s glands, the bond completes and your souls tie together. You’re locked together in your hearts and minds, so its only natural that your sexes are as well. You’re filled to the brim with cum and Kylo’s cock remains huge and stuffed inside you.

 

Now that he is a Huli Jing, Kylo’s dick will stay large and proportionate to his body, and as proof of his Alpha nature.

 

Kylo purrs against your neck, happy to finally have a sense of purpose in life. To love, protect, fuck and fill his mate.

 

And it feels so right, for both of you. While you feed off each other’s life-force, a sense of calm washes over both over you. You two have the potential to sustain each other forever.

 

You won’t ever have to feed off anyone else. You have each other.

 

You have your mate.

**Author's Note:**

> This boy is long af, like all my works. So thank you for reading, I appreciate it!
> 
> And I'd love to hear what you think about this fic :)


End file.
